


old friends

by spoke



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	old friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



Every year it comes again, time to make the Greenwitch.

Every year she makes the time to come back to Trewissick, to catch up with the local friends she’s made and watch for the Greenwitch. She’s still not entirely sure what she expects to see, and never has been. Though she is sure, every year as the time approaches, that she saw something once. She just can’t recall what that was, no matter how hard she tries.

It’s all a bit of a blur, really, the vacations with Uncle Merry, how they met Will and Bran. Something is missing in those memories, though they seem perfectly normal. Simon does try to shrug it off, but Barney understands a little better. There’s always been something a bit wild about their little brother...

She sits and waits for the sun to rise as the village women make the Greenwitch, and feels like she’s visiting a friend who never quiet sits at the fire, even though she’s very close. And she never, ever makes a wish, no matter how she’s teased. She makes her way to the cottage after the making, feeling warm and strangely comforted, to rest for a little while before the day begins for the second time after the making.

* * *

The Greenwitch only had one secret to herself, but the life once awakened in her remained afterward, and she learned any number of things to tell her friend.

Jane never remembers the dreams, of a brightness beneath the sea and the scent of hawthorn and hazel. Of a voice both ancient and impossibly young, as if she’d been talking to the oldest child in the world. They talk, and talk, and she learns things she will quite forget to pass on, except in idle questions to friends more familiar with the sea. To be completely honest, some of the questions she raises and the answers she unthinkingly provides actually frighten people; but she cares less and less what other people think, as the years go on.

There are far more interesting things to do with her life, and exploring a completely unexpected interest in the sea is certainly one of them.


End file.
